Good Loser Jaune
by PainX65
Summary: Jaune unlocked his semblance before meeting Pyrrha and it has... screws?


**Good Loser Jaune**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Medaka Box**_

Chapter 1: A Minus in Beacon

Semblance, the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as a unique ability to each individual with the effects varying greatly from one person to another, the nature of someone's semblance is usually noted as representing an aspect of their character or similar to their parents.

For example if someone is considered hyper or energetic one could assume that that person's semblance would have to do with speed in one form or another. However, if you remember semblances comes from one's innate and shown by an aspect of the user.

Otherwise known as the feelings of the person inside, the true feelings one has that they keep locked away from others. Semblances are usually seen as the positive emotions of the user, a majority if not all of Remnant had these positive semblances.

They were known as Pluses.

While there is positive semblances there is also negative semblances. Negative semblances as you can guess are from negative emotions. You may be wondering how a majority if not all of Remnant can be Pluses?

This is because the Negative Emotions must be pure negativity and that means no positivity. Humans and Faunus could have a horrible life dealing with murder, rape and so on but they all have a few things that keep them from getting a negative semblance.

They have hope. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope for the bad days to be replaced by good ones and a locked mindset. A mindset dedicated to change the horrible things that they experienced and change them into good days and happy memories.

However there are those who don't make have that mindset or hope, they instead have despair. Despair knowing that their lives aren't ever going to change progressively getting worse day after day locked in the mindset that their lives are going to be forever horrible.

These rare people are known as Minuses.

Unlike Pluses the Minuses' semblances are vastly different and considered more powerful to those that belong to Pluses. They are also beacons for Grimm and some Minuses didn't live very long. Their deaths varying from one reason to another usually after becoming a Minus or before their Minus semblance manifests.

When a semblance unlocks however they are stuck with it unable to change. A Plus unable to become a Minus and a Minus unable to become a Plus or maybe stuck between both Plus and Minus.

 _Beacon Academy_

A tall 17 year old male with dark-blue eyes and messy blonder hair was current sitting in an airship waiting for it to land. He was wearing a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes and two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them and brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

This was Jaune Arc and he was a Minus. Despite being in a large family with seven sisters he became a Minus. He grew up in an environment where he as the youngest didn't get much time with his parents due to his seven sisters.

His sisters where hunters, idols, models and a few other professions which caused his parents to go watch his sisters whenever they got an 'important' event like a photoshoot or a reward, they were parents who wanted to support their children.

However this was the start of Jaune's path of becoming a Minus. At first he wondered why his parents didn't have enough time for him and saw that his sisters were winning rewards and competitions.

This lead to one conclusion for Jaune, he was a loser.

His sisters were winners while he hadn't won anything so the opposite of a winner is a loser.

The second event that made Jaune descend into a Minus was when he saved a Faunus. While the Faunus' were thankful to the human who chose to save the Faunus, the humans that hated the Faunus race didn't.

He was yelled at and one person even went far to hit him, the others like a flock of sheep followed their shepherd. What made it even worse for the blonde was that the Faunus he saved couldn't save him.

Jaune felt heartbroken when the Faunus mouthed a sorry before running away. The last Faunus hater in the crowd was actually one of his sisters. She even followed the shepherd like the crowd. She as a child learned from adults and didn't want to be seen as an outcast.

For Jaune seeing his own sister berate him and beat him was even more heartbreaking than the Faunus he saved leave him. He was called worthless, an idiot, Faunus loving piece of shit etc. It got progressively worse. Then his sister said something that she would come to regret, she said that he was unwanted, unloved and so on.

Hearing these things from his sister truly broke Jaune. That was also the last time he ever talked to his sister. These were only two of many events that happened that caused him to become a Minus.

The third event was… a messy situation.

One day Jaune was playing alone in the forest when four children found him.

"Hey look it's the Faunus lover!" One said.

"Let's teach him a lesson" The second said.

When the four kids started to hit Jaune they noticed that he was just taking it.

"Why are you fighting back?" The third child asked who momentarily stopped punching.

"Who cares that lets just beat the loser" The fourth child and only female in the group said.

When Jaune looked at her he thought she was really pretty and then he heard that word again. Loser the same thing he thought about himself.

The first child stopped punching the downed Jaune and the others stopped. "Heh let's just leave this loser" The bully said as Jaune lied on the ground.

"This loser's family probably doesn't even care for him" The second bully said.

"Let's go find some Faunus to beat up" The first said as Jaune's body twitched slightly. "Or maybe we should pay a visit to the Arc family and let them now that we took out mistake for them" The bully said smirked.

"Yeah" The third said. "I heard from some adults that the Arc family would be better without him anyway"

The first bully turned to leave but was faced with a standing Jaune with his hair covering his eyes. "H-how did you move so fast!" The bully shouted as Jaune slowly raised his head showing a red glow from one eye peering out of his hair.

Something inside Jaune had snapped causing him to appear before the bullies. "Get out of my way!" The leader of the bullies said as he went to punch Jaune but when he lifted and started to pull back his fist until Jaune suddenly punched him.

The bully was sent straight to the ground. "Why you!" The second bully yelled as he saw the Jaune holding two screws, one in each hand. One of the screws was a slotted pan head screw and the other was a Philips screw.

The screws were unnaturally large and then Jaune stabbed the bully with the slotted screw. The bully's hair turned white and he started to feel weak. The girl tried to get the first child off the ground but then was horrified at seeing her friend pierced by a screw and their leader… was dead.

The punch Jaune caused to the boy was apparently so strong that it killed the bully and Jaune… didn't feel a thing.

"I… feel so weak… I'm so worthless… maybe I should…"

"Die?" Jaune asked the white haired child. "Here let me" Jaune used his Philips screw to kill the second child.

The girl started to cry and couldn't move while the third boy tried to run but when he saw a dark aura surrounding Jaune he knew he couldn't get away. "Y-you monster!" The third child yelled.

"Monster?" Jaune asked. "No, I am not a monster"

"T-then w-what are you?" The child asked in fear.

"What am I?" Jaune asked again before he answered. "I'm just a Loser" He said with a little to innocent smile.

The bully started to walk backwards as he tripped over the first bully. "S-stay away!" The child looked towards the only girl who was too busy crying over the other child's body. "Help!" He tried to scream but as soon as he opened his mouth a Philips screw took his screams for help as a welcoming invitation.

"And then there was one" Jaune said as he looked towards the crying beauty. Jaune lifted her head and peered into her eyes. "You are really pretty"

"Pretty?" She asked. " _Am I going to live?_ " She hoped she just needed to do whatever he said to ensure her on safety. "T-thank you, your quite handsome yourself"

"I wonder if I will still like you if you didn't have those looks"

"W-what?" She tried to get away from the blonde as his hand grabbed her face and with a fluid movement like a hot knife through butter forcefully removing the girls face.

"Hmm seems it was just a pretty face after all" Jaune said as he looked over the four bodies before looking into the dense forest. Turning around Jaune headed home.

After Jaune left a single Beowulf walked out sensing negative emotions before the creature's eyes saw four bodies and walked over getting a free meal out of the four children. This was also the same scene a few adults stumbled across.

The Beowulf was blamed for killing the four children while no one suspected Jaune. The families of the children however will be a story for another time.

Jaune was disrupted from his memories when the airship landed. "We have reached Beacon Academy" A voice rang through the airship.

Jaune stood up and walked out of the airship with all the other students. "So this is Beacon?" Jaune said to himself looking at the school.

Jaune walked around the school before he saw a girl in red that was faced in the dirt look up at him as he was looking around and happened to spot her.

"Hey! Excuse me! I got a question!" The girl said. Jaune looked at the girl and suddenly had tears in his eyes with the same look on his face in less than a second.

"Sorry for crying all of a sudden" Jaune said suddenly holding a handkerchief. "I was just happen because you started a conversation with me"

The girl sweat dropped as Jaune went back to normal as nothing ever happened. " _Is he bipolar?_ " She thought "Um, do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"Nope!" Jaune said happily putting his hands behind his head.

The girl looked down depressingly. "Oh… well my names Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She said happily again.

" _Is she bipolar?_ " He thought the exact same thing as Ruby. "Jaune, Jaune Arc"

"It's nice to meet you Jaune" Ruby said

"Likewise" The blonde said. "Let's go find out where we need to go" He said as he walked off.

"Right, hey wait for me!" Ruby said before she went to go catch up with the blonde.

The Minus and the Plus then went to find where they needed to go.


End file.
